This invention relates to a safety device, which is mounted in front of a head of a press for safeguarding the operator from danger during the time of press operation. It comprises a frame supporting a vertically movable transparent guard plate which is mounted upright in front of the head of the press, and the press is controlled such that it is operated while the guard plate is in its lower set position and is not operated when the guard plate is raised.
Some Objects of the Invention are as follows.
An object of the invention is to safeguard the operator of the press.
Another object of the invention is to safeguard the operator from the vertically movable guard plate, which is intended to safeguard the operator.